


Jace Goes Ice Skating

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Series: The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Girl Tries to Flirt With Him Too, After Jace Injures Himself Skating, Because That's Totally Something He Does for Jace, He fails miserably, It Doesn't End Well for the Girl, Jace Pretends He Knows How, Jace Takes Simon on a Date, Jace is Angel, M/M, Simon Draws an Iratze Rune for His Boyfriend, Simon and Jace Have a Heart-to-Heart, Simon is Sunshine, they go ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Simon gets surprised when Jace takes him out on a date to the ice-skating rink... Especially because Jace doesn't know how to skate, for as much as he likes to pretend he does.





	Jace Goes Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everybody! I’m back with yet another part of this series. I really want to thank everyone who has read the previous installments. I’m so grateful for your support and I hope you’ll continue to enjoy the series.
> 
> In this installment, Jace and Simon go ice skating, which was requested by a reader. I do know that they did an ice-skating scene in Season 3, Episode 14, but I haven’t gotten that far yet. I did watch the specific scene however, to get a bit of inspiration for this request.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare, and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Angel, why are we at a skating rink?” Simon asks. “What’s going on?”

 

“I… I wanted to take you on a date,” Jace admits, with a blush dusting his cheeks. “I know we’ve never really  _ been _ on a date and Izzy said that this was a popular Mundane date.”

 

“It is,” Simon says, biting his lip. “Do you even know how to ice skate, though, Angel?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I can manage,” Jace says confidently.

 

“I can teach you, if you don’t know how,” Simon offers. “Rebecca used to figure skate.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jace proclaims, and he marches towards the door. “Let’s just get inside.

 

Simon translated that to mean:  _ I’d like that, but I planned the date so I have to at least pretend I know what I’m doing. Now, let’s get inside before you question me anymore and I lose my nerve. _

 

If that’s how Jace wanted to play things, Simon would let him. With a shake of his head and a small smile, he followed his boyfriend into the rink, where Jace was already talking to the girl behind the counter.

 

“I made a reservation for today, under the name Jace Herondale?” he asks.

 

A few clicks on her computer, and she’s smiling at him a bit too flirtatiously for my comfort.

 

“The rink is yours for the next few hours, Mr. Herondale,” she says. “I hope you enjoy your time with us. Please let me know if there’s  _ anything _ I can do to help you.”

 

“Will do,” Jace nods, but there’s a stiffness in his voice that makes it readily apparent how uncomfortable he finds the situation. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m here to take my  _ boyfriend _ who I  _ love _ on a date.”

 

He interlaces our fingers, and the girl opens and closes her mouth, as if she were a fish, while looking back and forth between us.

 

“Oh!” she exclaims. “OH!”

 

Great vocabulary this girl has right now, let me tell you. I’m not normally petty, but there’s something satisfying about seeing this particular attempt derailed, so I smirk at the girl.

 

‘ _ Hands off, sweetheart,’  _ I think, as Jace pulls me away. ‘ _ He’s all mine.’ _

_***_

As soon as we actually step onto the rink, I forget all about that girl at the front desk. It’s just Jace and I, and he’s looking at me like I’m the only other guy on the face of the planet.

It’s also abundantly clear that, for all his bravado, my previous thoughts about his experience were correct, because he clings tightly to me, while catching the wall with his other hand. He’s never ice skated before.

“Whoa!” he exclaims, as we begin to glide.

“You okay, Angel?” I question.

“Fine,” he grits out. “It’s just… it’s been a while.”

Let no one say Jace Herondale isn’t prideful. Or transparent.

“You can hold on to me as long as you want,” I offer.

“Thanks, Sunshine,” he breathes out, sounding relieved.

“Of course, Angel,” I smile.

***

After a while, Jace relaxes enough to talk again. “You know, I used to come here all the time.”

“Did you?” I question, with a laugh. “I never took you for the type to ice skate in between being a badass Shadowhunter.”

“Well, clearly you don’t know me, Sunshine,” he smirks. “I’ll have you know that I am a damn good ice skater, I’ve just been holding back because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. This kind of thing is totally Mundane, after all.”

As he says that, he lets go of my arm, and promptly slips, landing hard on his back. 

“You okay, Angel?” I ask.

“Yeah, my back hurts like hell, though,” he says, looking up at me.

“Do you need me to draw an iratze rune, for you, Angel?” I question.

“If you would,” he nods, handing me his stele. 

“Of  course,” I agree immediately. “We should probably get off the ice, though.”

I pull him up easily and help him walk gingerly off the ice.

As soon as we’re on a bench, he pulls his shirt over his head. With practiced precision, I trace the lines of the iratze rune, just as I have many times before.

“That feels much better, already,” he says, pulling the shirt back over his head. “We should be able to get back out there in no time.”

“If I ask you something Angel, will you be honest with me?” I question.

“Of course, Sunshine,” he agrees immediately.

“You’ve never ice skated before, have you?” 

He sighs. “No, but when Izzy said it, it didn’t seem like it would be this hard and I wanted to do something sweet  and romantic for you. I wanted to give you a proper date, like in all of those Mundane romance movies..”

“Angel,” I breathe out. “You are the absolute sweetest person alive for wanting to do that for me, but you don’t have to. I love you regardless of any elaborate dates, and regardless of your apparent lack of ice skating skill.”

He laughs, and kisses me. “I more than make up for it, in other areas.”

“Yes, you do,” I admit. “Kissing being one of them.”

He laughs again, and I find myself determined to draw more laughter out of him in the future. He’s got such a sweet, melodic laugh, much like his voice. It’s a shame he doesn’t feel like he can laugh more often.

“How about this, Angel?” I question. “We go back out there, and I’ll teach you how to skate, then I’ll buy you a hot chocolate on the way home.”

He nods in agreement. “You know the way to my heart, Sunshine.”

“I should hope so,” I laugh.  “And next week, I’ll show you a place that Mundane’s like to go to have fun, that’s way better than anything depicted in a romance movie.”

“Oh?” Jace questions, intrigued. “And where is that?”

As we glide onto the ice once more, I grin at him. “An amusement park.”

“Oh, by the Angel, Sunshine!” he groans. “Are you trying to kill me?”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> As you can tell, in the next installment, Simon will introduce his boyfriend to the joys of a Mundane amusement park, which should be really fun!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
